


Mrs&Mrs

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little domestic drabble. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs&Mrs

“Honey, I’m home!” Clarke sang as she dropped her keys onto the kitchen counter and sailed through the dining room into the living room where she spotted Lexa. “Hello, wife. Aren’t you supposed to have dinner ready and an alcoholic drink in hand for me?” She teased.

Lexa gave her a baleful glare over the rim of her glasses, not bothering to put down her magazine. “We don’t live in a 1950s sitcom, Clarke. And besides we already discussed picking up sushi after you got home.”

Clarke scrunched up her nose playfully and crawled onto the couch until she was kneeling over Lexa’s upraised knees. Lexa cupped her face and pulled Clarke into the kiss, even smiling as she pulled away. “You’re in a good mood, any particular reason?”

“I had a great day at work, but I’m happy to be home.” God, Lexa somehow always seemed to look so appealing even when she was dressed down like this. Clarke bit her lip and let her hands roam along the legs bared by the shorts, giving Lexa one of those looks as she reached to unbutton them.

“You better not just be teasing me,” Lexa sighed before tossing the magazine aside, her eyes drifting half shut as she raised her hips to help Clarke slide both her shorts and her underwear down over her hips. Oh, Clarke had no intention of teasing. She’d been thinking of this the entire drive home—just yanking Lexa’s bottoms off and no other item of clothing then going down on her wherever she was in the house. Well, within reason.

Shorts and underwear tossed over the back of the couch, Clarke rubbed her hands over the black socks Lexa was still wearing. “These are so sexy, babe. I don’t even have to tell you.” That got a snort that sounded suspiciously like a giggle from Mrs. ‘I Never  _Giggle_ , Clarke’. She sighed happily before parting Lexa’s legs , only to stop short and stare perplexedly.

“What’s that?”

Lexa pushed her glasses up her nose and followed Clarke’s line of sight. “Oh, that? Octavia dragged us into her salon earlier and insisted we get bikini waxes, her gift.”

Clarke let her thumb trace the new shape of Lexa’s pubic hair, breathing a little shallower. Mind you, neither women were one for excessive grooming, after all, your mouth doesn’t go on the hairy parts. But this was something rare, therefore it was something  _exciting_. And of course, Lexa could tell what Clarke was thinking.

“ _Stop it_. It’s nothing. Octavia made Indra get one, too.”

That made Clarke sputter before her face scrunched up and she giggled. “Oh my god,” she dragged the sounds out. “O persuading the woman who’s basically her mother-in-law to get a bikini wax? Oh, that is hilarious, but it doesn’t change the fact that _this_ is sexy. And _this_ deserves more than a common tongue job on the couch.”

“Clarke,” Lexa said warningly. “We barely have sex these days. I’m aroused, you’re frisky, and if you don’t get busy, I swear I’ll lock myself in the bedroom and do the job myself.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the authoritative tone. “Yes, ma’am.” She mock-saluted before bending down and kissing Lexa until their lungs were both bursting from the lack of oxygen. After that, she closed a mouth over one of the nipples peeking through the thin cotton of her t-shirt. Lexa was clutching at Clarke’s shoulders as she gradually made her way over the skin bared below the belly button.

“Oh, good,” Lexa moaned, splaying her legs wantonly in anticipation. A loud cry rent the relative silence and both women tensed up, groaning. “ _Fuck_.”

“Nope. There’ll be none of that.” Clarke groused, sighing as she stood up off the couch and began unbuttoning her top. “I’ll go feed Archie, you get dressed again and we’ll head out for dinner when he’s done.”

“Says who? Maybe I’ll satisfy myself first.” Lexa said tartly. Clarke tossed her reply over her shoulder casually.

“Well, you could do that. But then it wouldn’t be as much fun later when Aunt Raven, Uncle Finn, and Uncle Monty come to kidnap the baby for the night so we can have that and tomorrow to ourselves.”

The smirk that grew on Lexa’s face at the thought had Clarke swaggering all the way down the hall to the nursery. She was totally the best wife ever.


End file.
